You, He, Me, and She
by cattydeku
Summary: "I love you more than anyone out there." In which Natsu feels something he hasn't felt in a long time for a certain celestial mage.. and he's just clueless. Based on Ending 15, filled to the brim with NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys. Listen to Ending 15, and watch the video. Search the lyrics up. NaLu fans, thank me later. NaLi fans, roast me on a stick. But HOLY MAVIS IT HAS BRUTALLY MURDERED MY HEART WITH HOW CUTE IT IS WITH NALU AHFEHGASILZDGVHDB'GV**

 ***ahem***

 **Sorry xD**

 **This is based off of Ending 15, and I'll be putting two verses in each chapter.**

* * *

 **You, He, Me, and She: Fanfic  
Chapter One:  
Natsu feels a strange feeling that hasn't been felt for a long time.. what was it called again?**

 _ **(By the way, some of the dialogue from the real thing is changed. Please don't hate on this xd)**_

* * *

 _I own nothing._

* * *

 _From the beginning, I thought we were just good friends._

"Thanks for saving me from that love charm!" Natsu didn't really pay attention to what she was saying, he was busy feasting on the glorious hunk of chicken. How was it possible for this to be so large and so damn _scrumptious?!_

He had to pay this girl back. Or would he even remember?

"Like, how arro- _hey,_ are you even listening?" the blonde girl- what was her name again? Lu- Lu.. Luigi? Nodding, Natsu continued eating the chicken, a chunk at a time. "Anyway, there's this wonderful mage guild called Fairy Tail-"

Natsu's attention was caught for a second, before zoning out on how she rambled on and on about Fairy Tail.

This Luigi girl interested him.

FTFTFTFTFT

"W-wait, where are we going?! And WHY ARE THERE GUARDS CHASING US?!" Lucy yelled at the pinkette who only grinned mischievously at the girl.

Guards, angered that the Dragon Slayer had gone overboard with his power, were hunting down Natsu. They screamed curses and orders, but the duo kept turning corners. Soldiers continued to tail them.

"To Fairy Tail, of course!" Natsu smiled cheekily at the girl whose hand he was holding. "You said you wanted to join, right?"

The celestial mage's eyes widened, full of delight, whispering breathlessly, "Natsu.."

Natsu's fanged grin widened (if it was even possible) and chirped, "let's go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy, above them exclaimed cheerfully.

After a loooong run, they lost the guards and found the guild.

Master was not happy with the damage bills piling up on his desk, " _YOU CRAPPY BRATS!"_

And Lucy had fainted out of sheer terror from the size of their guild master.

And when she woke up, she was not pleased to see a very naked Gray Fullbuster asking for her panties. "PERVERT!" Her foot made contact with his face, Gray colliding into the wall with a pained groan.

The blonde had definitely joined a guild full of weirdos.

She doesn't regret it.

From there, and as time passed, Lucy and Natsu became the best of friends, the duo who were rarely seen apart from each other.

* * *

 _Starting to like you, who now has a boyfriend, is something not possible, am I right?_

Natsu's heart did a strange flutter when he saw the blonde walk in, returned from a job with Team Shadowgear.

Over the past few weeks, he was started to notice some things; how her golden hair shone in the light, creating a halo framing her face, her chocolate-brown eyes that looked into his soul and understood him, the cute little button she had for a nose, her pink plump lips, how she teased him constantly, how she moved, how she cared so much for him, how she wanted to be with him.

The pinkette was attracted to all his friends, he cared a lot for him. But he hasn't felt this before. At least in a while. What was this called again?

Lo-

His thoughts were stopped when a male voice, directed to _his_ Lucy spoke.

"So, is that a yes for our date?" He purred out flirtatiously.

Honestly, Natsu just wanted to beat him into a wall.

 _Loke._

Lucy had saved him, mere seconds from his disappearance. He was bound to have feelings for her, right? After all what Lucy was.. she's perfect. Wouldn't Lucy return his feelings? He was handsome, loyal, smooth; everything that Natsu wasn't besides loyal. He was like a dream Prince Charming. Natsu was.. a loud, greedy dragon who caused destruction and chaos.

Why was he feeling this again? Why was he thinking this again?

Not waiting to hear her answer, Natsu slammed his hands on the table, and stormed out ignoring all the confused looks and questions.

Nobody needed to know the reason why he was upset.

FTFTFTFTFT

Mira was the first to come up to him and ask about his little scene. "Natsu, what happened back then?"

Natsu sighed and slumped his shoulders. His eyes couldn't be seen, but they must have looked pained, confused. "Mira," he spoke, stuttering. "Is it possible to like someone who has a boyfriend?"

Mirajane's eyes sparkled with understanding and nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"It's something not possible, am I right?" He asked in a worried tone, doubt lacing his words. The pinkette looked up to her pleadingly, and she sighed.

"Don't worry, Natsu," Mira patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's normal. Don't worry about it, let life continue on."

He gave a weak smile and stood up. "Thanks, Mira." When he was finally out of sight, Mirajane's comforting gaze flitted into a maniac, plotting expression.

Her lips curled into a smirk and mused, "so, NaLu, huh?" The white-haired devil was already imagining what their babies would look like.

* * *

 **Oh my god this is horrible. I'm sorry for this crappy and short chapter. This writing is so terrible ughh I don't regret it though.. that song had me stopped in my tracks and fangirling.. goddddddddaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt!1111**

 **I promise I won't abandon this xd like omg. This song is too NaLu to abandon.**

 **The chapter is short, and for that I'm sorry... This isn't even 1 000 words, and the Author's Notes are probably making up for the whole story... smh..**

 **Anyway, look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again.. second chapter of the fanfic! :)**

* * *

 _Fanfic: You, Me, He and She  
Chapter 2  
Natsu thinks about the strange feeling he has._

* * *

 _I own nothing._

* * *

 _I, too, have somebody on my mind, and I have told you this many times as well._

"You'll never get a girlfriend like that!" Lucy scolded him when he had upset Happy. A certain white-haired girl flashed through his mind.

Giving a grunt, he hissed venomously, "why don't you just _shut up?_ " The pinkette didn't see her pained expression as he stormed off.

What right did she have to say that? The way she said it too.. she didn't have the right to remind him of Lisanna! Lisanna.. there's only one Lisanna Lasagna. Lucy could be his Lushy, but not Lisanna. Rude, insensitive friend he has! Doesn't she know?

 _Doesn't she know?_

 _Doesn't she know?_

Realization struck Natsu, hard, and he remembered. Lucy didn't know about Lisanna. A pang of guilt was felt in his heart, but he didn't want to go back right now.

He just wanted some alone time.

FTFTFTFTFT

What did she do?

Did she say anything to offend him?

Did she insult her.

Lucy still stood in her place stiffly, her confused and hurt look plastered on her face. She was a goddamn idiot. She should've thought before she spoke.

The blonde shook her had sadly to get the thoughts out of her head and went to where Happy was sulking. Lucy took a seat next to the blue cat and sighed gloomily. "Happy, you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Happy gave a quiet sigh and nodded silently.

"That's nice to hear," Lucy muttered quietly, "I think I upset Natsu somehow.."

Happy rose a thin and nearly imaginary eyebrow, "really?" He sounded surprised. "What did you say to him?"

Lucy bit her lip, "something about not being able to score a girlfriend if he kept upsetting you like that.. or maybe something else.." Happy rose an eyebrow in surprise and gaped at her.

"You must've reminded him of Lisanna."

FTFTFTFTFT

"Natsu?"

"Luce! Sorry, I wasn't thi-"

"Wanna tell me about Lisanna?"

After that, he could talk more about his deceased friend. Natsu chided in at the mention of Lisanna, and pointed out what reminded him of Lisanna. The pinkette enjoyed talking about Lisanna, what she was like and how they had raised Happy together. She sounded like a really nice girl..

..And for some reason, there was a pang in Lucy's chest.

* * *

 _But around these days, we no longer talk with one another._

Lisanna was dead, and he knew that. He missed her a lot, and he really liked describing her to Lucy, who nodded with every word he said. He missed the squirming she did when he mentioned her because he was too into what he was saying. He didn't catch the saddened gleam in her eyes because he was looking up at the heavens, where she was surely at. He didn't hear Lucy mutter some heartbroken words because he was chattering too excitedly.

But he was happy. Why? He finally got to talk about the old friend he missed. Around these days, years, he didn't talk to her anymore.

Because she was gone.

Nobody could change that.

Natsu wanted to touch her again, to sleep with her again, to tease her again, to be friends with her again.

But every time these words entered his mind, he felt guilt wash over him, and when he looked to Lucy, who now looked fine, he kept on wondering.

Did he only want her to join because she laughed like her?

Did he only invite her to join because she acted like her?

Did he only ask her to join because she reacted similarly to her?

Did he ask her to join only because he could sleep with her?

Was Lucy Heartfilia a replacement?

Every time, he denied it.

Because, he didn't feel the feelings he had for Lisanna for Lucy. It wasn't the same.

Natsu Dragneel denied it with all his heart, but somewhere..

there was a small voice, echoing out his true feelings.

He stomped out the tiny flame, refusing to give into his honest thoughts.

* * *

 **A more serious chapter, and it's shorter than before..**

 **See you all next chapter~ :)**


End file.
